lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Smith
Prolouge I sighed. Another day, another boring life style. Yes, I love living here! But nothing ever happens. Zilch. Nata. Zero. Elgrande nata. I got out of bed a minute later. I decided to wear my regular getup. Camouflage pants, white button up, navy blue coat. I slung my shoulder bag around my body. I walked downstairs and had breakfast. I fed my pet parrot, Jack Sparrow ( ) before grabbing my bike and riding down to the local Stockland shopping center (Yes, that's right. Australia isn't a barren wasteland.). But, although you'd think my life has always been boring, you'd be wrong. A few years ago, my father died in a car crash. He was a famous scientist, the strangest one anyone had ever known. All of his interests could conflict with each other, but he liked them anyway. Nobody ever could see how the bright shining light he was could have come out of his terrible childhood. He named me after Alexander the Great. Hey, I just realised I haven't mentioned my name. I am Smith, Alexander Charles Smith. Chapter 1.1: The application. It was almost Christmas. The time of year my Mother and I moved down to my Aunt's. It was even MORE boring than my place, mainly because my Aunt owns all these cows and chickens. Not to mention my old dog, Happy. At least at home I would have SOMETHING to do. You see, my Father had laboratory's everywhere so he could work on whatever. His main one was located at my house, which is the only one I'm allowed to enter. The rest have unfinished works and dangerous stuff inside them. The old term "I'm gonna DIE from boredom!" actually is true. It was recently discovered that people who lead boring lifestyles are likely to die earlier. Hope my Mom has enough to pay for a funeral, because with how bored I'm gonna be on that car trip... Alexander's Journal: 5/20/2033: Well, now that the car trip is done, I actually have something to look forward to. My Aunt and my Mom decided to give me my Christmas present early. I was stunned when I first saw it. It was 4x4 Quad Bike. Alexander's Journal: 5/21/2033: Strange. Today I had to go down to the local cafe. As I was there, on the notice board there was a job opening (Sorry, this bit is a rip-off of "The Seems". If you have not read the series, I do not recommend them.). It said "Assistants needed: Space Journey. Apply below"... I, jokingly, applied. Besides, it said you would be notified in 5 years! Ha, like I'm gonna fall for THAT. 5 years later I stood inside an office. I couldn't believe it. "I recieved your application, Mr Alexande- Please sit down." The man said, surprised at my name. I did as he instructed. "I am Dr Albert Overbuild." The man stated, very distuingishedly. "So, you do realise this is a trip to the fartherest corners of the universe, where no one, or Human, has gone before?" I slowly nodded. I got myself into this mess, so now I have to deal with the consequences. I thought in my mind. "So, what the heck are we doing? Making a new peace-treaty with the aliens?" As if the last one went well. The president's head was nearly blown up. "Surprisingly, no. I am a very famous scholar, I rarely think about myths and legends. I often discard them. But there is one myth that intrigues me... Legend tells of beings made out of pure... imagination... that created this universe. They eventually created mankind. They had control over almost everything... Except one thing: chaos. They soon mysteriously vanished soon after locking away the Pure Imagination, sealing it forever, and sending their planet into a "Time-Lapse", in which the planet would rarely be found in our universe. Historians speculate that this dark force I mentioned earlier may have wiped them out, or they are in hiding. The monuments we have discovered dating back before a time we even knew existed depict Minifigures battling a hooded skeleton. Given that thousands, millions, billions possibly even TRILLIONS of years after they vanished have passed, I believe it would be safe now to find this strange element."